thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bargain Basement
The Bargain Basement is the thirteenth mission in ''The Getaway'' and the first mission for Frank Carter. It is given to protagonist Frank Carter by Joe Fielding. Mission The game now shows the story from Frank Carter's perspective. Frank Carter and his partner, Joe Fielding, are undercover and are staking out a Bargain Basement Brothel in Marylebone which is owned by the Bethnal Green Mob. Frank is talking to Joe but then suddenly notices Eyebrows walking around outside. Frank decides to go and arrest him but Joe stops him and reminds Frank that whenever he is around his psycho boss Jake Jolson isn't hard to find. Frank then spots Jake Jolson who is accompanied by Sparky, outside the entrance to the Bargain Basement. Joe calls for backup over the radio and gives a description of Jake. Frank decides to chase after Jake and enter the Bargain Basement before backup arrives. Joe agrees and the two of them run inside. Frank and Joe split up and head through the basement in different directions. The basement is falling apart and is in a very bad condition. Frank shoots his way past members of the Bethnal Green Mob who are hidden throughout the basement. He also comes across screaming female prostitutes who take cover from the shooting. Frank shoots his way through and comes across an injured Joe who has been shot by Jake. Joe tells Frank to get him before he can escape. Frank prepares to stop Jake but suddenly the backup arrives and SO19 armed police officers accompany Frank. They help Frank arrest Jake on the top floor who shouts at Frank and insults him but he is quickly restrained and taken into custody. Frank however has no time to question Jake as Joe is badly injured and needs to get to the UCL Hospital immediately. Frank leaves the basement with Joe and drives him as fast as he can over to the hospital. They weave in and out of traffic and eventually arrive at the hospital just in time before Joe dies. Frank saves Joe and leaves him at the hospital before returning to the station to question Jake. Mission Briefing Objectives #Arrest Jake in the brothel. #Rush Joe to the UCL Hospital. Script Frank Carter and his partner Joe are watching Charlie's bargain basement from their car. Frank: Anyway, so I pulled her over and I went... He sees Eyebrows walking about. Frank: ... hold on a minute. This looks interesting. That's The Brow. So what's The Brow doing at one of their bargain basement brothels? Let's move, we'll have him. Joe: Hold on, Frank. Whenever The Brow is about, his psycho boss isn't hard to find. Take a look at this. Jake and Sparky pull up outside the bargain basement in a red car. Frank: What the hell? Oh, you little beauty! It's only crazy Jake Jolson! Joe: Sierra Oscar from D.I. Fielding. Attention requested to a Jake Jolson. IC1 male, 30 years, muscular build, short-cropped hair. Wearing a dark overcoat, black trousers. Last seen, Forset Street junction with Harrowby Street. Approach with caution. May be armed. Over. Frank: Right, now we go! Joe: What about the back-up, Frank? Frank: You can wait if you like, but I'm going in. Joe: OK. They get out of the car and enter the bargain basement. They shoot their way through and arrest Jake. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the fourteenth mission in the game, Show some Remorse. Trivia *In a chronological order, this mission is the very first event that occurs in The Getaway, even before Mark Hammond's first mission, The Frightener. *Driving is much more pleasant with Frank Carter than it was with Mark Hammond. Frank Carter is a cop, which means he can do whatever he wants without having to worry about being killed or arrested by the police. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway